Given $\angle1+\angle2=180^\circ$ and $\angle3=\angle4,$ find $\angle4.$ Express your answer in degrees. [asy]
/* AMC8 1997 #12 Problem */
pair A=(0,0), B=(24,0), C=(48,0), D=(18,24), E=(12,48);
pen p=1mm+black;
draw(A--C);
draw(A--E);
draw(B--E);
draw(D--C);
label("70", A, NE);
label("40", shift(0,-7)*E, S);
label("1", B, NW);
label("2", B, NE);
label("3", shift(-4,0)*C, NW);
label("4", shift(1,-3)*D, SE);
draw(Circle((15,40), .5));
draw(Circle((5.3,3.8), .5));
[/asy]
Since the sum of the angles of a triangle is $180^\circ,$ $40^\circ+70^\circ+\angle 1=180^\circ$ and $\angle 1=70^\circ.$ This means that $\angle 2=110^\circ.$ Then $110^\circ+\angle 3+\angle
4=180^\circ,$ so $\angle 3+\angle 4=70^\circ$ and $\angle 3=\angle
4=\boxed{35^\circ}.$ [asy]
/* AMC8 1997 #12 Problem */
pair A=(0,0), B=(24,0), C=(48,0), D=(18,24), E=(12,48);
pen p=1mm+black;
draw(A--C);
draw(A--E);
draw(B--E);
draw(D--C);
label("70", A, NE);
label("40", shift(0,-7)*E, S);
label("1", B, NW);
label("2", B, NE);
label("3", shift(-4,0)*C, NW);
label("4", shift(1,-3)*D, SE);
draw(Circle((15,40), .5));
draw(Circle((5.3,3.8), .5));
[/asy]